1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to notebook computer cooling pads and, more particularly, to a notebook computer cooling pad with a receiving box, wherein the cooling pad has a base plate whose front edge is formed with a tubular space provided therein with a drawer for receiving a power cable, a USB flash drive, or a stationery article.
2. Description of Related Art
Notebook computers are lightweight, compact, and therefore suitable for being carried and used wherever desired. Thus, notebook computers are also known as “mobile computers”. However, limited by their size and structure, notebook computers have far poorer heat dissipation efficiency than desktop PCs. To solve this problem, manufacturers developed cooling pads on which notebook computers are placed to enhance heat dissipation.
Generally, when a notebook computer cooling pad is in use, it is necessary to also use a power cable for coupling a notebook computer with the cooling pad, a USB flash drive for storing data, or some basic stationery accessories such as paper clips. However, it is very inconvenient if the aforesaid computer peripherals or stationery accessories are to be carried and stored individually.
A conventional notebook computer cooling pad is typically short of a mechanism for receiving a power cable and other accessories. Even if a receiving box is provided, it is located at the back of the cooling pad and therefore not convenient to use.